24 Hours
by black7kunoichi
Summary: Natsu Dragneel gets the strangest request. To be shown the best things in life in only 24 hours. Unknowingly, he starts to fall in love with the person who asked. Something familiar yet so strange. Within these 24 hours, he discovers buried memories and an overwhelming rush of feelings. It took a romance that started and ended in 24 hours. NaLu Modern AU


**Hi guys, welcome to 24 Hours. So this story was inspired by the clock. Yep. The one that just hangs on the wall. And Anohana: The flower we saw that day. Actually, I've only just watched that yesterday and boy, oh boy, your girl has gotten fucked up...  
then it all came to me at once. So here it is. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_An accident in Magnolia, at the intersection of Strawberry Street and the Water Canal, injures two teens walking when a car struck. Police is yet to identify the driver who drove towards them but the impact has left one teen in critical condition and the other in a coma. Police is also yet to confirm causes of__..._

* * *

Natsu Dragneel hardly went anywhere without a reason. For the pink-haired male, it was just too much hassle to get up, get dressed and do what most people did his age. Being a single and of course, most promising bachelor did have its advantages though. It meant that no one can boss him around and he didn't have to share. He didn't have to worry about the significant other and didn't have to answer to everything he did. Whether it was stupid (as Erza had said so bluntly) or just plain mental (as the ice princess, Gray, said without missing a beat)

But then again, it had its downfalls too.

His friends as well as many others were already much in love with someone, and as much as they expressed it so… openly, Natsu may have felt a twinge of longing for the same feeling. Until of course, the arguing begins then he takes it back. It was like an endless cycle.

But that didn't mean he was ugly either. He wasn't kidding when he said most promising.

He had everything going for him. Looks, body and brains to boot. He was a male with so many good qualities, featured in many magazines that with one look, he'd made even the editor hit the bees knees. Yes. He was a dashing, hell of a good-looking guy with everything going for him. Why he was still single? He had no clue either.

"You're coming tomorrow right?" The voice asked curiously. It was his best friend, Gray Fullbuster. Early during the day, the three had planned for a dinner to celebrate Natsu's success in the business world. The Dragneel Empire had been established all over Fiore and because of its large and advance branches, it grew quickly within months.

"I have to – Erza would serve my head on the entrée table." He replied dejectedly. Erza Scarlet was a woman in their group. Held authority like a commanding officer and was very forward with her opinions. Words blunt and skills sharp.

"Good. Well then, I'll see you at the dinner tomorrow" Then the phone clicked off. After the conversation with Gray, the pinkette felt hungry. Deciding not to have a takeaway, the young male slipped into casual clothes, grabbed his wallet before heading out.

The walk to the restaurant that served his favorite fire chicken was just a few blocks away from where Natsu stayed. Seeing that it was close by, the pink-haired decided to walk over. Perhaps for a little exercise before he stuffs his belly.

Needless to say, it was very depressing. Everyone seemed to have someone. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, the pink-haired male stopped only momentarily over a bridge that overlooked a water canal.  
It was a cool early dusk and the moon and stars were almost out to play in the orange-hue skies. The lights from the streets lit up the walk paths and the lights from nearby stalls shone with soft brilliance.

Looking around for a bit, his olive-colored eyes settled on the sun that was just setting. The glowing sun, a crisp circle in the bloody sky, illuminated a quivering path across the sky. It bathed in the horizon's meek distance and the wispy clouds in a burning red. Suddenly, his focus zoomed to what was actually in front of him. A few steps back.

That's when he saw it. It was nothing more than a lump if he had just only glanced. But he saw it. Or to put it more specifically, he saw _her._

She was beautiful.

Her blonde long hair was tied into a high bun with strands framing her heart-shaped face, however, it was adorned with small beads like stars. Her chocolate orbs were looking around, in attempt to find what it was searching for. The clothes she had worn seemed like it was nothing from his time. It was almost foreign. By the looks of it, the dress seemed to be drawn from nothing.

One thing did stand out for her, he couldn't see her right hand.

Mustering up the courage, he strode forward towards her with a pounding heart.

"Hey. I couldn't help but notice you looked lost. Are you looking for someone? Or do you need help?" He asked. She stared blankly at his face before reaching forward in a quick rush and embraced him.

"I was looking for you. Natsu." She replied excitedly. Still locking him in her arms and looking up to smile at him.

"You are?" He squeaked. She nodded into her chest and squeezed him again. Natsu would be lying if he said he didn't like it. She pushed her face into his body and he noticed the way she took a big breath.

"I couldn't wait to meet you."

* * *

"So you've got 24 hours? Only 24? Nothing more." He asked as they settled in his penthouse after returning with the girl who claimed she needed to get the most out of the given 24 hours. The girl nodded at his question whist taking a sip of 'milkshake' that the pink-haired male had bought for her.

"That is correct."

"You want me to take you to many things in the time period of 24 hours?" She nodded as the boy double-confirmed.

Why he just accepted her explanation without questioning the gaps was still a wonder to him. The whole thing sounded like a prank and he'd be damned if there was a reality show snickering with Gray behind the scenes. Was it because he ate the bastard's chicken in the fridge?

"How do you know me?" Her sipping stopped almost abruptly. Placing the milkshake on the coffee table, she looked down nervously.

"I… I'm sorry. I can't tell you." Natsu looked at the blonde. Well, by the looks of it, she seemed very genuine about her request. Quite out of the ordinary really, he thought.

"Can I at least get a name?" She nodded slowly.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy, huh? It had a nice ring to it.

After a much closer inspection of the blonde, Natsu had really begun to take notice of her. She really was beautiful – her knowing him? He was starting to get a bit curious on this whole ordeal. Seriously, someone with so much awesome things going on for herself, he wondered why her name wasn't in his memory train. Nevertheless, he had a job to take care of.

"Well Luigi, eat up quickly. I'm taking you out to see the night-life. We will start with that."

"It's Lucy, moron."

* * *

They were chatting like old friends. Natsu came to understand 'Lucy' a bit. She was a very intelligent woman that loved reading many books and writing stories of her own. She owned a dog named Plue and had a big love for the constellations. She owned 12 keys to represent the 12 zodiacs and her favorite color was pink. At that mention, the boy blushed a bit.

He did find it weird though. How people just openly stared at him on the streets whilst he walked with Lucy. Was it because she was just so beautiful, even he couldn't help but stare a few times?

"So, where are we going first?" The blonde beside him asked cheerfully, obviously excited for the new adventure that was going to begin.

"Well, good thing you showed up on a weekend. I'm taking you to the aquarium. Heard that one before?" The blonde nodded in response and he smiled.

"I've never been in one though."

"Good. We won't spend too much time because this adventure requires a ton load of things to see." He checked his watch on his wrist briefly, "In fact, it's only six. Let's go!"

* * *

He was not staring.

No. He was absolutely, most definitely not staring.

Okay. _He was ogling._

The trip to the night-session aquarium was really fun. The pink-haired watched in amusement as the blonde girl gushed and fawned at every small creature that her eyes laid upon. It almost seemed like she had never seen anything at all before. Not even a fish.  
Brushing a curious question aside, he just watched how she pointed excitedly at every detail and turning towards him to voice her thoughts. It was cute and utterly adorable that left such a strong taste in his mouth.

Her eyes gleamed when they went for an orca show. They were late but still managed to capture a solid good five minutes left. Seeing the sea creatures perform so effortlessly brought the blonde so much joy, Natsu almost thought she looked like a lost child. He was so curious to get to know her.

An orca swirled around to where they stood. It stopped right where she was standing, her palms pressed against the glass and her eyes shining with a hint of blue from the water. He watched silently as the orca swum towards where her hands were pressed. Watching the scene unfold, it gave an acknowledgement of a sort and swum away.

"Whoa." The blonde breathed, "I thought that was amazing." The boy rolled his eyes.

"You think everything is amazing."

"Shut up."

* * *

The next place was the nearby carnival that was starting to breathe with the night. Its bright lights filling the spots around and the crowds being drawn to the land of fun and excitement. He had taken her around and they had tried nearly all sorts of things. From the popcorn stand to the cotton candy that they had just only recently bought.

Natsu was having the time of his life with the blonde girl. Watching as she seemed completely unfazed by everyone who just stared at him whilst they conversed excitedly about the rides. It was a little uncomfortable but her happiness mattered more to him than their opinions.

Passing a photo booth, the pink-haired male thought of an idea and reached forward. Grabbing her wrist and tugging her almost forcefully but gently to the small box.

"What's this?"

"This is a photo booth. Where lots of people come to take photos. An image of something. Then this thing," he pointed to a small compartment, "prints the images out so that the person can keep it. Like a printed memory of the fun times." He said.

The girl looked almost down when he explained it. Her hand had reached up and just softly, caressed the steel box. It was almost sad watching her,

"Memory of the fun times, huh." She murmured. This didn't go unnoticed by Natsu. Who nodded before slipping a few coins into the vendor and the machine lit up to life. Counting down the numbers. Lucy seemed shaken by the sudden noise as her face panicked. Laughing, he reached an arm over her shoulders and leaned down towards her with a smirk.

"See that circle there? Smile Lucy." The lights flashed.

After a solid minute spent in the photo booth, the two were having a blast as Natsu had slipped some more coins in and they began to change poses after each flash. Bursting into a fit of laughter and giggles, the pink-haired watched the screen as it was counting down for the last capture.

"C'mere Luce." Feeling bold, he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought the blonde close to him. The girl squeaked with surprise, face flushed red and mouth opened in a silent gasp and the lights flashed.

"I think you should keep it." He said, handing the photographs to her without looking at them. She stared down at her them and smiled.

"Memories." She folded the images carefully before handing it back to him.

"Please hold on to it." He gave a soft smile before doing what he was told, pushing the photo into his wallet. This feeling with her. It almost felt like they were on an actual date. A 24-hour kind of date though. Slowly, he was starting to feel an attraction to her. Her smile? Her laughter? He wanted to witness it all. It didn't feel like they were strangers at all.

"Okay Luigi, we are heading off again. Let's catch a quick movie."

The blonde's smile turned into annoyance, "It's Lucy." He knows that.

"Whoops. Sorry about that, Loony." His smile couldn't get wider as her face frowned cutely.

"I said, Lucy."

He knows.

* * *

"So this place is called a cinema. Where a lot of people come to motion picture of some sort." Natsu explained, showing the vast building to the blonde girl beside him who looked up at the building and the bright lights.

"What will we be watching?"

"I'm not quite sure. All the other's seemed already full at the moment and this is the only one available. Dragon Cry." He replied. Looking at the pamphlet. Turning to face her for validation, her interest was stuck towards the large post that hung on the walls from the ceiling.

"What the matter, Luce?"

Her hand pointed to the oversize poster.

"The main character with the scarf." He blinked. Well, it was definitely a hit after hearing so many positive reviews. What was Lucy talking about with the main character?

"His name is Haru Glory. A fire-magic wielding dragon slayer user – commonly known in that world as Salamander." Natsu replied. Still not knowing what she was being all weird about.

"Salamander…. Dragons… I think that type of character would've suited you more." She said with a small smile. Feeling a bit weirded out, he just simply laughed it off and waved his hand.

"Yeah? And you would've suited the flying cat."

Her smile disappeared almost immediately and was replaced with a frown. The pink-haired male bursted out in a fit of chuckles before apologizing profusely and making his way to the counter.

_"Haru!"_

_"Ellie…"_

_"…"_

_"What do I look like?"_

_"… You look like Haru obviously."_

Well powder him with flour and call him a donut, Natsu breathed heavily. The movie was so damn intense, the feeling that he had in his body left him soulless. Beside him, the blonde girl was crying her eyes out at the fact that Haru was so close to dying. The movie had just ended and already, the girl had gotten in the feels without knowing too much of the film. Pfft. Amateur.

"Please tell me they get together in the end." Lucy asked, looking like she was at her wits end as she looked at him with the needing of information to be confirmed for the storyline. He simply shrugged in response. At that, he stood up and stretched a bit, turning around and reaching his hand over towards her.

"Come on, the adventure doesn't stop here." The girl smiled before standing beside him and stretched her hand over to place her hand in his.

"Aye sir."

His heart pounded.

* * *

"This is called a beach. Where most people spends their summer or free time here to cool down and spend a few hours." They stood at the edge of where the ocean met the land. To make the journey interesting, Natsu called an Uber and discussed the way things were done to the interested blonde.

At midnight, the scent of the saltiness of the sea wafted to where they stood. Natsu took in a deep breath of the crisp air before his olive eyes slowly roamed to the blonde beside him. Her hair loose and hung down from her shoulder and it reflected a bit of a light from the moon. A smile was plastered on her face as she reached down and hiked her dress up.

"You're going in?" He asked. Was she serious?

"It's an adventure!" She replied happily before taking a confident step in the water. He watched with a small smile as her face swirled in utter amusement as the feeling of water washed against her skin. She looked pretty damn awesome. His heart pounded at the thought.

Was he really falling for this stranger?

"Come in, Natsu." Lucy called, facing him with the biggest smile.

Yup. He was completely infatuated with her.

"And get wet? Not a chance." Suddenly, the blonde almost smirked and without a notice, kicked the waters towards him. The water splashed easily over him and he stood there idly still as a dripping mess. Lucy bursted out in a fit of giggles before walking to where he stood. No reaction at all.

"N-Natsu?" She clicked her fingers in front of him. Now she had done it. His mind slowly processed what had occurred and his face broke out in an evil grin.

"Oh Lucy… what a pity." His voice sent the girl squeaking and stepping a scared step back, he reached within his pockets and withdrew his wallet before throwing them carelessly to the sand. "Now you've really done it." And he rushed forward to her and she gathered whatever dignity she had left in her and made a mad dash anywhere except behind. Of course, he had captured her easily in a mere few seconds and totally threw her entire form in the water before joining her.

They sat on the sand together. Natsu was thankful that it was just cool – it wasn't cold but just light. The girl beside him rubbed her hands for a little bit more of comfort before hugging herself in an attempt for warmth. He didn't think it was that cold. Perhaps she wasn't used to this kind of weather?

"Are you cold?" She looked at him with a shivering surprise.

"Are you saying that it's not?" He shook his head in response and she grumbled to herself with the unfairness of the universe. "I've always had a weird body heat. I can survive in the cold at temperatures below zero in just shirt. The lowest I've been was below negative two hundred and seventy six." The girl stared at him with awe and shock. "The lower the temperature drops, the higher my body expels heat."

"You're not human!"

He laughed at her claims, pointing accusingly at him with her eyes. Eventually, his laughs slowly dimmed down until he cleared his throat. She was cold right? Shouldn't he do anything about that? It was his idea to go to the beach and the ungodly hours of the night. Perhaps he should warm her up a bit? But how was he going to do that? He was such an idiot when it came to-

"Come here." His mouth moved on its own. What the heck was he doing? Looking at her, he almost kicked himself. Even she looked shocked at what he said. A red hue was dusted on her cheeks. His face felt hot and his ears felt tingly.

"W-what?" Oh Mavis. She was probably questioning his mental situation. He knew it was stupid. Now it makes him look like an undignified creep. Great job, moron-

"Come here, Luce." There was a brief moment of silence before, to his surprise, the blonde girl moved to squeeze herself right beside him. Feeling a bit brave, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. There was a content sigh that escaped her lips and he looked down.

"You okay?"

"You weren't joking about your temperature." He smiled. It was probably way past midnight and just spending time with her in the absolute silence was perfect for him. It was probably the best thing he'd ever done. Her damp strands of hair reminded him of the sun. Bright and cheerful. In the dark, it looked like soft gold. His sharp ears picked up her shivering and he looked down to her red face,

"You're still cold." Without even thinking, he plucked her up from where she sat beside him and lifted her up. Earning a surprised protest from the blond as the pink-haired male had his hands firmly locked on her waist. After settling her in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her until her back was firmly against his chest. It seemed like hours until he whispered to her.

"Better?"

"Y-yeah." She replied and the two settled comfortably. They remained that way for a while, even Natsu couldn't even remember how long. All that mattered was his pounding heart beating uneasily in his chest, waiting to explode in his chest.

The first light of the skies shone with brilliance as the colors rolled, exposing the bright oranges and red's to light up the dark skies. The clouds rolled easily, allowing the lights to be accommodated in the vast space. He stared at the beauty unfolding before his eyes. Looking down at the girl in front of him, she had her eyes fixated on the memorizing scene as well. A sunrise by the beach. Typically cliche.

"It's beautiful." She said softly. Her eyes began to well up and she quickly brushed it away. Natsu smiled, not at the sunrise. At her.

"It is." He replied. As the sun finally arose from its slumber, expelling light on the two that sat on the beach for a tad bit longer. The crisp morning air. The pure and delicate silence.

His arms around her waist never let go.

* * *

_"Natsu speaking," _

They returned back his penthouse. After giving Lucy a spare change of clothes and a towel to wash up, he had left her to retrieve his phone that rang at the kitchen desk. Briefly giving directions for the bathroom, he waited for a while before heading to finally receive the caller,

**"_Morning Natsu."_** A voice cracked over the phone and Natsu almost dropped the phone,

_"Hi Erza, what's up?"_

**_"Nothing. We are all having lunch together later on down at 8-Island. Would you like to join us?"_** The red-haired woman inquired, as the pinkette looked at that time. It was just after eight. They haven't had breakfast yet and he was worried that Lucy might be very hungry.

_"I think I'm gonna skip lunch. I've got a visitor down at mine. I'll bring her for dinner tonight that you all can meet her."_

**_"I think that would be nice. More so, who is this friend of yours? Have we met her before?"_**

_"I don't think so. I've never seen her before so it'd be interesting to see."_

**_"What's her name?"_**

_"It's L-"_

"Natsu, I'm really hungry." The blonde interrupted, dressed in one of his large navy shirts with a few adjustments that she had made. Tucking the material in his sweats and pulling rope tight around her waist. He nodded towards her,

_"Alright Luce. Erza, I've got to go. I'll see you guys tonight. Text me for updates."_

"**_Wait – Natsu!"_**

The day started bright and cheerful. It was incredibly such an amazing morning that Natsu felt like his steps became a bit lighter and he was almost floating in the air. Humming a tune while they awaited for breakfast to be served to his level, the two had settled cozily on the sofa and began to play cards. In which Natsu had only taught Lucy the basics and so far. She won against him. He scoffed inwardly as she had another win and her cards proved to tell their victorious tale.

"Pfft. Beginner's luck."

"For the seventh time? Okay sore-loser. Whatever floats your sinking boat." The blonde replied to him too smugly for his taste. She was almost cackling at his misfortune. The redness of her face told him that she wanted to laugh at his face.

"Go on. Do it." She was really having a hard time. He could just tell the way she tried shutting her mouth as fast possible now and again.

"Do what?"

"Laugh it up." And she did. Without even the slightest care in the world that he lost for the seventh time embarrassingly. Or the fact that she had stood up on the couch, slapped her cards on top of him like it was cold, hard cash and placed her hands on her hips, and laughed too maniacally, that if it wasn't for her adorably genuine personality, he would've have a mental institution on speed-dial and have the mentally disturbed blonde taken.

It didn't even stop. Even now that the food had arrived and they had cleared things away, he could still see the shaking of her shoulders and the sound of snickering escaping her mouth every now and then.

"Oi – that's enough." He told her, trying to mask the humiliation of being single-handedly defeated by a girl, in fact to put more specifically, a beginner no less! If Gray ever found out, he might just need to pack everything away, change his name and move to a foreign country. Gray would never let him live without a taunting dose.

"So, Mr. Dragneel. I'd like to get to know you completely. So I'll ask a bunch of questions and you just need to answer them truthfully." He laughed at her proposition. Well, I guess it just makes things fun when- "And don't even try lying." A smug voice inside him coaxed, or what.

"Okay, I'll start – favorite mystical creature?" He held back a snicker. This would definitely be hilarious.

"Unicorns."

To say that Lucy can actually hit was the statement of the year. Even though she might be super girly at times in Natsu's eyes. Just as the words had left his mouth, her face turned dark and she did the most amazing jump ever on him. Executing a perfect roundhouse kick that sent him flying off the couch and onto the carpet.

"You must've misheard me so let's try that again. Favorite mystical creature?"

They went straight into the afternoon with these questions. The more he answered her, the feelings within him just felt so wrong yet so right. He wasn't sure himself of why he was behaving this way. It had such a nostalgic feeling about it and it was one that scared him a bit.

"Alright. Is there a reason why you still haven't found anyone?" She questioned.

Natsu felt his throat go dry. Well, he knew she was unexpected – but this definitely had turned the tables and confirmed that she was an unknown force to be reckoned with because now, it was almost weird how she used the word 'still'.

"My friends told me a while back that I gotten into an accident about 7 years ago. I lost a good amount of my memories and it was a contributing factor. Every time I'm approached by a female, my body just makes a dash for the doors or it goes into fits. It just happens. I don't know why." He didn't think it would be difficult to talk about such frivolous things that happened in the past.

"And Erza?" That was interesting. He'd never mentioned Erza's name in front of her.

"She was the lucky few I guess. " It had gone deathly quiet,

"What about me?" He didn't have an answer to that. Was it because he was the one that approached her first? Perhaps it was because she had this soothing factor about her being, so it was only natural to be drawn to someone like her. He really didn't know.

"I'm not too sure. Maybe I don't acknowledge you as a female because you're too damn violent."

Okay. Maybe he earned that one too. The pink-haired male leaned over the floor clutching his back. After he had let that little comment slip past his lips, there was no hesitation at all when the blonde girl slapped him. She was obviously not amused at the snippy remark.

"Lucy – How do you know me?" It was a question that had been lingering with the other hundred questions of life in his mind. It was an important one too. He had to understand her more and he can't without knowing their past together. If that was even possible considering his clean record of women. Her mouth opened automatically.

"I've already told you before that I can't-"

"You at least owe me that much. You know everything about me but I don't know anything about you. At least answer that." There was a brief exchange of hesitant silence until the girl in question sighed.

"I've looked over you for a while now. For a bit. I guess you can say that we did have a thing in the past. I know everything about you. Your favorite food to your least favorite scent. I just know." That certainly left an impression on him.

"Wait – I don't understand-"

"I'm hungry Natsu. Can we get a snack?" He shut his mouth. Obviously aware that he was pushing her to answer him. With a defeated nod, he forced a smile to his face.

"Sure. What can I get ya?"

* * *

"Are you sure they won't mind?"

"Not at all. I've already let Erza know that I was bringing you so we are good."

They stood outside the entrance of the building that had the reception for an early dinner. Erza had called that they were moving the reception to five and it would be on the water canals where he first met Lucy. On the sidewalk, Natsu had dressed casually with a black shirt and jeans. Lucy stood beside him with a dress that he still had no idea where she had gotten it from. She basically popped inside the bathroom and walked out wearing _that_.

Not that he was complaining. No. Not at all. It was just so mesmerizing of how incredibly beautiful she looked that he was left a staring mess when she walked out. It was a nice sleeveless white dress that basically hugged her figure,

"Whoa. What happened?" He had asked her after snapping out of his reverie. She just smiled and waved her hands at him.

After entering the premises with her beside him, he had been receiving a lot of stares. It wasn't the kind of stares that he had been expecting. The kind that was wowed by the woman beside him. It was the kind that was silently judging him. The kind that was silently mocking at his antics but not saying a word.

"I don't think this is a good idea." The girl spoke quietly to him,

"Don't worry. They'll love you." He replied back reassuringly. The girl looked anything but convinced. After finding Erza and Gray chatting at a table, he immediately called out to them and they both greeted him with a cheery manner. Feeling that he'd finally warmed the occasion, he felt that it was time that he would introduce Lucy to them. It was actually quite weird since Erza would usually question why he was in the presence of another female and that Gray would say something to Lucy. It was very weird.

"Sit down already man, I'm starving." Gray muttered, nodding to the chairs that was waiting to be occupied. Natsu smiled before walking to where Lucy stood awkwardly. Standing beside her, he looked at the two who stared questioningly at him. It just felt like the time was right.

"Guys, I want you to meet someone." Lucy turned to give him an unsure look but he only smiled in return.

"Meet Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. I've only met her yesterday but she seemed like one of us. Somehow. I don't know. I just feel like we all would get along very well." The reactions that he got from the two wasn't expected either. All his expectations from today had magically been the total opposite of what he wanted. Instead of breaking into smiles and welcoming the blonde beside him, Gray had a hardened look and Erza had a forced smile.

"Hi Lucy! I'm glad you could spend time with us. Right Gray?" The black-haired nodded robotically as the blonde smiled back, happiness emitting from her smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lucy!" Gray commented a bit too stiffly.

"Thank you, Erza. Gray. I'm glad to be here with you all again." Natsu looked down to the blonde girl. There she goes again. Being weird and saying things that didn't make sense. What does she mean _again?_

"Wow - it has definitely been a while." Erza said, passing a glance to Gray who nodded his head. This didn't go unnoticed by the pink-haired male.

"Natsu. Come with me." Gray shot out of his chair, clasping the pink-haired boy by the arm and pulling him away.

"Sorry Lucy, I'm borrowing the idiot for a bit. Please go ahead and order." Lucy only nodded before Gray dragged the pink-haired around the corner and outside. Natsu heaved tiredly as they stood on the bridge. Natsu had no idea what the hell was going on. Why was everyone acting so weird? Why is it like this? It seemed like something didn't sit well with them and it was because of him. Somehow.

"Natsu... I've got to tell you something." Gray had the most sincere look on his face. One that Natsu didn't usually recognize and did not usually see. It was a face he had not seen before.

"What is it, Gray?" There was brief exchange of silence before Gray looked at Natsu straight in the eyes. Obviously torn about this thing that he was going to tell Natsu.

"…"

"Just say it, dammit!"

"Lucy Heartfilia died seven years ago."

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's true." Another voice came and it was Erza standing beside Gray now, with both wearing such hurtful looks. Beside the two, Lucy stood there. A sad smile was on her face and her eyes watered with tears.

"She protected you from a car accident. You both were found unconscious here on the bridge. Someone had drove into you both when you were on a date and she had jumped in front. The wheel of the car had dug into her right side, it teared her right arm." Suddenly, all the realization dawned on him like someone had just poured cold ice down his spine. It made sense but it also didn't. What the hell was everyone talking about?

"It's true, Natsu." Gray said darkly, "And we can't see her." That sentence alone sent the pink-haired into a chuckle,

"She's standing right there, Gray. She's right there!" He pointed next to Erza but neither turned.

"Natsu, get a hold of yourself."

"She's standing right fucking over there!" He yelled. It couldn't be. Lucy stood beside Erza with a smile. Slowly, she took a step forward until she was standing before him. Natsu couldn't believe it. She was right there!

"I'm sorry for keeping this away from you." Lucy said softly, "I really am sorry."

Suddenly, the light from the sun shot through to where she stood and Natsu held back a choke. It just went through her like nothing and suddenly, the weight on his legs wobbled. He watched as the blonde girl turned her head slowly towards the sun and noted as the sun was beginning to set. It was the same like yesterday. The way it had set and casted such brilliant colors over here, seemingly as she was clothed in white. Sort of like an angel.

"I'm only just a figment of your imagination. From the past." No. It was starting to get incredibly hard to breath. His mind was clouded with so much questions and thoughts and the need for answers. Suddenly, a memory jogged into his mind.

"The photo from the photo booth! I can prove it that you exist, Lucy." The blonde girl sighed.

It was that deep feeling that suddenly grew inside him. He could see her perfectly in front of him. The two still didn't waver from their claims. Unfolding the photo, he looked at them once more before looking down on the images that they had taken together. His hand grabbed his mouth to cover the gasp that nearly escaped.

Just him.

Smiling. With no one there.

Even the last one when he had wrapped his arms around her form.  
It was just his arms wrapped around thin air.

"I'm really sorry, Natsu." A voice whimpered. He didn't know who said it. He stared in shock at all the images that they had taken together. Looking at them one by one. The hurt was starting to become a bit unbearable.

"Natsu. Her accident is the reason why you're triggered by females approaching you. Your body doesn't want to experience another internal shock – her death was such a huge cause, that it is another factor why you don't believe in love." Everything began to fall into place. The weird things that Lucy did. The way she had talked as if she was once there. It had explained everything. The way he saw life. Saw love. Without a warning, the memories flooded his mind and everything that he had forgotten, had arrived rushing like a floodwater into his head. The accident. The blood. The hospital. Waking up and walking out without knowing that someone so precious and dear to him did not wake up at all.

"It's a sunset." Lucy said as she stood before him. He looked up and saw how peaceful she looked, despite the bittersweet past that left him wheeling through the inner turmoil. He looked at the sunset. It was like him in a way. How something so beautiful could have a dark ending.

"Tell her." A voice made him snap out of his dark thoughts. Gray had somehow walked beside him and placed a supporting hand on the pink-haired's shoulder. With a questioning look that was shot to the black-haired male, another hand also was placed on his other shoulder. Erza smiled.

"Go on, Natsu. Tell her how you feel." Looking towards the front where Lucy seemed unfazed by their words, her eyes remained on the sunset.

"Lucy," he called out. What was he supposed to say? How he felt? He didn't even know how he felt himself. He didn't understand what he was supposed to be feeling. All thoughts disappeared when she turned towards him with a sad smile, giving her attention to him fully.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I'm really sorry for how things turned out." He wasn't too sure whether to continue or not. But the way the sunset flashed on Lucy's face made his heart hurt. "I miss you a lot, Luce. I'm sorry for forgetting you. I didn't mean for things to turn the way it did. Thanks for the adventure, Luigi." The light from the sun that flashed on her face faded.

"It's Lucy." Lucy replied softly, with a small giggle. A tear had escaped her eyes and he stood there watching as she tried to fight the tears. It was just damn unbearable and so unfair of this entire thing. Without thinking he shrugged off the hands that held his shoulders and darted to the blonde girl who only looked at her with shock. He scooped her into his arms and she laughed at his recklessness.

"You idiot." She said, when he spun around and placed her down on the ground. "I don't even know why you did that."

"Felt like it." He replied and the blonde girl laughed at how sentimental it made her. He looked at her carefully. Before fishing for the photo that they had taken. The last one when he grabbed her close.

"Here. You should have this." He said, neatly ripping the photo collage and handing it over to her. "For the memories." Tears sprung and suddenly, just as the dark finally arrived, announcing the movement of light, Natsu noticed the way Lucy's body also started to disappear. Deep down, he just knew that something like this was going.  
She reached forward and grabbed it with both hands and then pressing it close to chest, smiling at how nostalgic it made her feel. Looking back at him, Lucy pushed forward towards him once more before sealing his mouth with a heart-felt kiss.

"I wish we could've gone on more adventures together" Natsu whispered to her as they pulled back. The girl grinned at him.

"Aye sir." She giggled before smiling at him "I love you, Natsu Dragneel."

The boy smiled. "I love you, Lucy Heartfilia."

Just as the final light departed, Lucy had finally disappeared from his eyes. Just as suddenly, the dark clouds began to form and a small piece of paper floated in the air, gracefully landing on the same spot where she once stood. Leaning down and picking up the piece of paper, a strangled cry reached his throat and he dropped on his knees and let out an anguish scream of pain.

Gray and Erza darted forward to their grieving friend.

"Why 24 hours? Why didn't she extend it? Why didn't she ask for 24 years?" Natsu murmured, his body shaking. Gray looked at Erza who nodded,

"Lucy had regained conscious before she died. You were still in a coma and we both talked with her. She was joking at some point about just spending a day with you would be just enough for her but I didn't know that it was her most sincere wish. She wanted to spend more time with you, a date that started and ended in 24 hours."

"I still don't understand." Natsu said, wiping the tears that had drenched his face. Damn. It was really hard.

"24 hours with you, idiot, was enough for her." Gray said, patting the pink-haired male on the back. Natsu nodded in a silent agreement before bringing the photo for them all to look. It just brought such an overwhelming feeling when he saw it. It just seemed so unreal at it all. It was the same photo that he had given to her to keep. The same photo that he persisted he had taken with Lucy. It was the same photo that his feelings became undone and when he had given it for her to take yet it was left behind.

But there it was.

A picture of him and Lucy together with his arms around her, smiling at the camera.

A printed memory of the fun times.

* * *

**And that is the closing. I was inspired by the clock. Like, we've taken our friends for granted sometimes. Well, I admit I do. And it takes a wrong move to make people realize. Damn. This is kinda depressing. Oh well, that's another one uploaded and done. I've actually had this written before and whilst scrolling in my email the other day, I emailed it to myself two years ago. Lmao... of course, I've updated some words to make it sound more fancy.**

**Other scenes: Inspired songs – random track that I found on Spotify. They all sounded good so I just listening to them and gain my inspiration from them.**  
**Beach scene: Inspired song – "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran**  
**Ending scene: Inspired song: - "Aroa Tapunui" by Motion (this was a surprise. I think this is a sort of Polynesian type of song? But it's really good. I don't know how that popped up in the recommendations. Lmao. Probably knew that I was depressed.)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. I certainly know that I did. I've got some good line-ups that I've found in my email. I can't believe I emailed my own stories to myself.**

**Love always,**

**B7K**


End file.
